En retard au rendezvous des amoureux
by Isidis
Summary: "Les larmes les plus amères que nous versons sur une tombe sont pour tous ces mots que nous n'avons jamais dits et toutes ces choses que nous n'avons jamais faites." Tokio Hotel. Bill/Tom


_"The bitterest tears shed over graves are for words left unsaid and deeds left undone"_**_*_**

* * *

><p>T'es parti fâché ce soir-là. C'est la dernière fois où nous nous sommes parlé. La toute dernière fois que je t'ai vu.<p>

T'étais une vraie tête de mule et moi, bien trop fier. Nos deux caractères butés nous ont empêché de nous excuser pour les mots violents que nous avions eu et cette réconciliation que j'espérais tant n'est jamais arrivée.

_Et t'étais toujours fâché quand t'es parti._

Quel idiot, j'ai été. Si tu savais à quel point j'aimerais pouvoir rembobiner la cassette, remonter le temps d'un coup de manivelle... je ramperais à tes pieds pour que tu me pardonnes. Je donnerais tout l'or du monde pour entendre ta voix une toute dernière fois. Pour que les derniers mots que tu entendes de moi ne soient pas « Tu ne mérites même pas d'être mon meilleur ami! »

Bien sûr que si tu le méritais... C'est moi qui ne te méritais pas.

T'as toujours été là pour moi quand j'avais besoin et depuis si longtemps.

La première fois, j'avais douze ans et mes parents m'avaient annoncé leur divorce. T'es le seul à avoir vu par-delà le masque d'impassibilité que je m'étais construis.

T'as toujours été une vrai pie et tu m'as appris à libérer le flot d'émotions qui s'accumulait un peu plus chaque jour dans mon cœur. Tu m'as dit qu'il fallait mettre des mots sur ma douleur et sur mes peurs. Que ça me ferait du bien. C'était tellement cliché que j'ai rigolé.

Mais c'était pas drôle. C'était vrai... juste vrai.

T'avais toujours raison de toute façon. De la même manière que tu as eu raison ce soir-là.

Tu te souviens ce que tu m'as dit ?

« T'es complètement aveugle, tu ne vois même pas ce qui est juste sous ton nez. Il n'y a plus qu'elle qui compte maintenant! »

Qu'est-ce que tu m'as énervé ce soir-là. Ta jalousie grandissante, ta possessivité -que je croyais- mal placée... En fait, c'était moi qui une fois de plus avais tout compris de travers.

Comment t'as fait pour me cerner aussi bien alors que j'étais complètement dans le noir moi-même ? Comment t'as fait pour comprendre, toi ? Moi, comme un pauvre con, il a fallu que tu partes à tout jamais pour que la lumière se fasse enfin.

Tu veux savoir un secret ? J'ai ouvert les yeux pour de vrai... ouais, enfin ! Je sais, j'ai été long et comme bien souvent en retard. Enfin, cette fois on peut même dire que je suis carrément arrivé trop tard.

Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que t'étais amoureux ? Comment t'as fait pour supporter mes petites-amies ? Et puis de toute façon, depuis combien de temps tu l'étais ? Ca aurait été tellement plus simple si tu me l'avais dit...

Oh oui, c'est sûr que je me serais mis en colère. Et je crois même que tu m'aurais effrayé, je t'aurais fuit comme un lâche. Comme un pauvre homme démunit face à des sentiments inconnus... des sentiments que je _croyais_ inconnus.

Parce qu'en y réfléchissant, t'es le seul et l'unique à avoir toujours été là. A avoir reflété mes sourires, à avoir éponger mes pleurs, à avoir écouter mes peurs et mes coups de sang.

T'es le seul qui m'aurait accueilli à bras ouverts, même si j'avais été la pire des raclures avec toi.

Pourquoi j'ai pas vu ? Pourquoi, pourquoi... Comment j'ai fais pour ne pas te voir alors que ouais, t'étais juste sous mon nez.

Tu sais, ça fait huit mois que t'es parti -déjà- et c'est la première fois que je viens te rendre visite. Je suis pas venu le jour de ton enterrement. Comment j'aurais pu alors que tu pouvais pas être mort ? Non, tu pouvais pas être mort... je m'étais même pas encore excusé ! Tu pouvais pas disparaître sans que je te dises que j'étais désolé et que tout ce que je t'avais dit ce soir-là, c'était du flanc !

Je suis resté cloîtré dans ta chambre, dans le noir pendant des jours après l'accident. Assis en tailleur sur ton lit, ton oreiller posé sur mes genoux, j'ai attendu longtemps que tu ouvres la porte et que tu me fasses un de tes magnifiques sourires quand tu m'apercevrais.

_T'es jamais arrivé..._

Et c'est dommage, parce que si t'étais arrivé, non seulement je me serais excusé mais en plus, tu veux savoir ce que j'aurais fait ?

Je me serais levé lentement, sans te lâcher des yeux, le cœur battant si fort que même toi à plusieurs mètres de moi, tu l'aurais entendu. Puis en silence, j'aurais pris tes mains dans les miennes et je les aurais serré. D ans un murmure, parce que je n'aurais pas pu faire plus à cause de ma gorge nouée, je t'aurais dit, peut-être la chose que tu voulais entendre. Celle que tu attendais d'entendre depuis longtemps, j'imagine.

**« J'te vois ! C'est plus le brouillard dans ma tête »**

Ouais, c'est ça que j'aurais dit. T'aurais souris parce que, comme tu me l'avais appris et rabâché, j'aurais ouvert mon cœur. Et tu aurais été si beau que je t'aurais embrassé en te serrant fort dans mes bras. Parce que, j't'aurais jamais laissé filé, j'espère que tu es en conscient !

Mais t'es jamais revenu et t'as jamais ouvert cette porte... Tu le feras jamais plus. Alors j'ai pas pu te dire tout ça.

J'aime à penser que si je te le dis maintenant, ça compense. De toute façon, j'avais plus le choix. C'était soit j'te disais tout et on était tous les deux en paix, soit j'me taisais et le souvenir de cette dernière soirée m'aurait hanté à tout jamais.

J'l'ai quitté, tu sais ? J'avais pris cette manie de vous comparer tout le temps et elle devenait de plus en plus fade à mesure que toi tu m'apparaissais dans toute ta splendeur.

C'est con que je sois si con. C'est con que je n'ai jamais su arriver qu'en retard. Et c'est con que je t'ai laissé filer comme ça...

**« Dis, t'étais toujours fâché quand t'es parti Bill ? »**

Le jeune homme tressé de vingt et un an s'adossa à la stèle de la tombe de son meilleur ami, mort huit mois plus tôt dans un accident de voiture, laissant cette question qui le hantait depuis si longtemps s'envoler lentement dans le silence glacé du cimetière.

Sentant sa gorge se nouer sous le poids de l'amertume, il renversa sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, deux larmes roulant sur ses joues rebondies.

Un petit souffle frais remonta de sous lui, faisant virevolter quelques feuilles mordorées à plusieurs centimètres du sol et vint effleurer doucement son visage, comme lui murmurant des mots de réconfort.

.

**« C'que t'es bête Tom! Tu sais bien que j'ai jamais pu être fâché après toi pendant très longtemps.»**

**.**

Un petit sourire vint étirer ses lèvres et il ouvrit ses yeux pleins d'eau, tournant son regard vers le ciel, caressant du bout des doigts la pierre froide de la tombe de Bill. Il expira un long souffle soulagé et il sentit son âme, son être tout entier s'alléger.

Une fois de plus, Bill avait répondu présent, pansant son cœur de tous ses maux les plus profonds. Le flot de larmes qu'il s'appliquait à retenir depuis le début, le submergea impitoyablement et elles se mirent à rouler librement le long de ses joues, mouillant jusqu'à sa gorge, et alors qu'il se mettait à sangloter, il se laissa lentement glisser en avant, s'allongeant sur la stèle pour être au plus proche de son meilleur ami.

.

**« Pourquoi t'es parti?** **»**

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em><strong>* Citation de Harriet Beecher Stowe. Elle a été l'inspiration de cet OS.<br>**_


End file.
